


Kallisti

by MrProphet



Series: Mythic Moments [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Kallisti

“Call me deceiver will you? I name myself unveiler. You name me strifebringer and destroyer, and accuse me of bringing war to your children.

“Yet what strife did I create, only showed you that which was there from the start. It was your division that broke these walls, that toppled these towers; your wilful pride that turned your children against one another.

“You want to punish me? Fine. 

“Why not award the right to the bravest among you? I'll be waiting over there.”


End file.
